Tiencha Variant
This Variant of the fusion path uses attacks used by Tiencha, and abilities assumed by this writer that he would have. Ask your games guardian before taking this variant. Path Features: Fusion Dance (Level 21): As a readied action, you and any compatable allies in range can perform the fusion dance. Roll a d20, choosing either evens or odds. On your chosen number type you successfully fuse for 1 minute (10 rounds). The fused character uses the class of whoever readied the action. The stats should use the highest for each category from among the two, +4. On the other number type, however, you fail to perform the dance correctly, becoming a frail pushover. Use the worst stats from among the two -4. We fuse, you lose! (Level 25:) The fusion may take action on the initiative of both constituent characters, but may only use an ultimate once per round. Improved fusion dance (Level 29): Decrease Die size to a D10, failure now occurs on a roll of 3 or lower. Reduce the penalty for a failed dance to -2. Fusion now lasts for 2 minutes (20 rounds). Choose three attacks from the other characters powers, the fusion may now use these. Level 21 At-Will powers Wolf Crane strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. If your attack roll surpasses the opponents repulse as well, you deal an additional tier damage. Spread shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: Up to three creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. For each attack that lands, you may shift a square in any direction of your choosing Level 21 Encounter powers Dodohameha Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One or two creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If you fire this attack at a single creature, instead of two, you deal an additional damage die. Special: If you know either Dodon ray or kahemaheha you gain a + 3 to hit circumstance bonus. If you possess both, this attack can not be reflected. Wolf fang Jack hammer fist Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 2 attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage and the opponent is blinded, make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit [3p + strength damage and the opponent is knocked prone. Level 24 utility powers Four wolves technique Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Special Effect: Divide your current hit points, power surges, and healing surges by 4. You divide yourself into four beings with those statistics. These four beings are all physical and capable of attacking. They go on their own initiative. The technique may be dismissed as a standard action, reverting all remaining attributes back into a primary body. A copy that runs out of hit points is destroyed, his attributes returning to a primary body. Sun fangs Level 26 Daily powers Wolf fang volley ball fist Howling Kiai Level 30 Ultimate power Shin Soukikouhou